Iodonium and sulfonium triflates are known compounds. Their preparation and uses have been described in the literature. For example, they are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,108,747 and 4,125,555 and the references shown therein.
The prior art methods of preparation involve an exchange reaction between lithinium triflate and the corresponding onium halide with the reaction being an equilibrium one taking place in an aqueous or mixed aqueous-organic medium. There is no force driving the equilibrium reaction in either direction and in general, the process is inefficient.